


Are You Crazy?

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 17 Days of Luck [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Past Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry gets jealous when he finds Niall talking to his ex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> This could technically count as the second part to ‘All The Time In The World’ so yeah, this is a thing xD Also I totally didn’t write this late at night while listening to music I found from 2012, whatttt nooooooo that didn’t happen at all lol

It was a year after Louis’ wedding when they met up again. Not Harry, he had been dating that dork for nearly a year and was so happy that he had found him again. Just the mornings where they spent lazily kissing in bed was enough for him.

Mornings where things were hectic to the absolute max, where they each had somewhere to be and Niall had to get used to sharing space with another soul again. When they would rush around each other, ducking into the bathroom, the bedroom with cheeky kisses and straightening out clothes before heading out of the door.

Or the days where either one was standing in the threshold of their flat, exhausted and tired, leaning into the other for support. Just breathing in the smell of home, fingers carding through hair and the soft touches that brought smiles on to their faces once again.

Those nights where they were getting ready for nights out together, standing shoulder to shoulder as they brush their teeth or get their faces ready or style their hair, knocking elbows and hips as they try and hog more space.

Niall and Harry curling up on the sofa together, feet tucked under thighs and arms around shoulders, watch the kind of crap tv that only airs at 3am because they don’t want to go to untangle themselves to go to bed.

When they were too busy getting slightly too drunk in the middle of the afternoon and slow dancing to dumb cheesy old music and kissing in a way that’s more laughter than actual kissing, mouths clumsy and hands gripping tight and sunlight slanting over them as they move lazily together.

He certainly couldn’t forget the random moments of going through old photos together, collapsing into laughter every three pictures, and zooming in on ones where they’re pulling awful faces or ones that were taken at just the wrong moment.

Niall loved Harry and he didn’t want anything to change that. The brunet brought such a warmth to his heart just thinking about him.

So when he and Harry had gone to get some milk late one night, he really hadn’t expected to run into Zayn. He should have known better, his ex never really left town but at that point, Niall had gotten amazing at avoiding his regular spots.

But it seemed that his luck had finally run out when he turned the corner and suddenly all he could see was Zayn Zayn Zayn. Niall gulped, trying to back away before he could spot him but the blond ran into the shelves, causing a commotion.

“Niall, funny meeting you here.” That’s all it took for Niall to turn into a sweating mess. Just the sound of his goddamn voice and Niall was a wreck. He was over Zayn and he had Harry but this was too much. Too many memories were swirling through his mind and suddenly he felt very faint.

“Yeah, funny.” Niall breathed, and dear god, he was coming closer. He felt like he was going to throw up.

“You changed your hair,” Zayn said, reaching for his half blond half brunette locks. Niall flinched away but if Zayn noticed, he didn’t say a word. He just stood there, admiring him in ways that should have been reserved for Harry and Harry only. Which reminded him, where was that dork anyways?

“Well it was really,” Niall tried to find the right words to end this very uncomfortable interaction, when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Niall let out a sigh of relief.

“Hey babe,” Harry’s voice rumbled with jealousy, that much Niall knew.

“Hi,” Niall turned around to peck Harry’s cheek, and ducked underneath his arm. He instantly felt better with Harry around but he had no clue how his boyfriend would handle the situation now that Harry knew what Zayn looked like. From what Niall knew, Harry had been waiting for this ever since they got together.

“Babe?” Zayn questioned, looking at Niall who avoided his stare.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Harry, Niall’s boyfriend.” Harry even held out his hand to shake with Zayn who took it skeptically.

“Ah I see you got over me quickly Niall, I always knew that you were a cheating slut.” If the grip on his arm was anything to say, Harry was so close to punching the lights out of Zayn. But Niall beat him to it.

“Are you fucking insane? I’m the cheating slut? What about you, mister I have a study date and I have the sudden urge to fuck my old buddy from college and leave your boyfriend in the dark since you have no soul!” All of the hurt over the years, all of the pain that he bottled up in fear that Zayn would leave him, everything that happened just came out. Like a damn had been broken, something Harry could have never even tried to fix and yet it felt good.

“Oh like I didn’t know you were already hooking up with this one behind my back. I’m surprised you two are even together, considering how much little Nialler misses me.” And Zayn had the audacity to pinch his cheeks.

“You must be really stupid if you think that Niall will ever come crawling back to your ass.”

“You must be joking, I’m sure that you are. Niall and I were meant to be, you are bad news. Niall back me up.” And Niall was suddenly thrown back to all the times that this had happened, he was too lonely and naive that he never knew how much Zayn manipulated him. It make him sick to his stomach.

“You’re crazy to think that I would back you up when you broke my heart in twenty four pieces. Harry was the one to fix me, especially when you left for me. You’re insane to think that I would go back to you. Absolutely delirious.”

“But Niall you have to admit that the fire between us never ceased and you know it.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Harry muttered, his grip on Niall had lessened but he knew that Harry was getting ready to throw a punch the moment that the opportunity presented itself.

“News flash Zayn, I am not your mister. If you didn’t already get it through your delusional head, we’ve broken up. I was hurt at what you did but now it's your turn.”

“You must be high, what have you done to innocent Niall man?”

“I was never innocent to begin with, you the one who’s high off his mind. You must be crazy if you think that we can start again.”

“You don’t understand what a huge mistake you’re making,” Zayn pleaded and Niall wondered if this was how he looked when he had begged Zayn to stay all those years ago. He shook it off and stood tall.

“No you’re the one who doesn’t understand, there’s no second chance for us. This is not a game, so why are you trying so hard to play me. Now if you would please excuse us, we have to go.” Niall refused to stay there and longer, he honestly felt emotionally spent and just wanted to go home and cuddle.

“Let’s go,” Niall muttered to Harry so nodded, pushing the blond away for his own safety. Knowing what was about to go down, Niall wretched the milk out of his hands and booked it to the front of the store so that at least when they got in trouble for starting a fight, they could have their milk.

And if Harry got into the car with a bloody fist, but a fiercely fond look in his eyes, Niall knew he had chosen the right guy, leaning over to seal the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well that was unexpected lol
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx


End file.
